tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Slip Stream
SLIP STREAM was a video-game whiz and computer hacker until he discovered flying. He joined the Jr. Civil Air Patrol while a teenager and eventually got his Air Force commission through the R.O.T.C. He finished at the top of his class in flight school where his knowledge of computers and his lightning reflexes gave him a keen competitive edge. He speaks Armenian, Greek and French, plays a mean game of table tennis, and is known in the Pit as an unrepentant joker and mimic. "An aircraft with computer assisted control surfaces can do things that are impossible for a conventional plane (Flat turns without banking, flight axis shift and horizontal rolls). The controls are incredibly sensitive, the slightest tremor being translated into drastic movement. It takes a light touch to fly a ship like that and Slip Stream has the touch, the eye, the brain and the guts to make that aircraft do exactly what he wants." History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Born in Provo, Utah, Slip Stream was a video game whiz and computer hacker before he discovered flying. As a teen, he joined the Jr. Civil Air Patrol and got his Air Force commission through the ROTC. In flight school, his computer knowledge and quick reflexes helped him graduate at the top of his class. Slip Stream eventually was assigned to the G.I. Joe team to fly the new advanced Conquest X-30 fighter jet, though his first mission was piloting an Army C-130 transport plane taking the Joes to the Battle of Springfield. Upon arrival at Fort Wadsworth, he promptly impressed Ace and Wild Bill by overloading the base's jet fighter video game, "Mig Waxer". Shortly after that, Slip-stream was sent into Sierra Gordo to bring a disguised Snake-Eyes into the small nation to scout out a newly-built Cobra Terror-Drome. After a dogfight with a Firebat jet, Slip-stream created the illusion that his Conquest had crashed, staged with the help of smoke bombs and some fancy flying. Some time later, he was one of a small team of Joes working undercover in the war-torn middle east to steal an advanced Soviet jet from dictator Colonel Sharif. Slip-stream piloted the transport plane that flew the Joes and the jet out of the country. During a nighttime recon flight, Slip-stream in his Conquest and Ace in his Skystriker faced the new Cobra Night Raven and its surgically-enhanced pilot, the Strato-Viper. Ace was shot down, and Slip-stream barely survived a plunge toward the ocean. He eventually regained control and bested the Cobra pilot. Later, after serving as co-pilot on the Joes' space shuttle Defiant, Slip-stream again went undercover, posing as a Soviet pilot being held prisoner in Afghanistan. He continued to go on many more missions for the team, including flying into a dangerous landing zone in Frusenland and giving Joes air cover in his Conquest during the starting phase of the Cobra Island civil war. He even flew his Conquest at an air show with other G.I. Joe pilots. Following the Battle of Benzheen -- the largest Joe operation to date -- Slip-stream and the Stealth pilot flew a spy plane over the desert nation to get photographic evidence of a Cobra Terror-Drome operating there. The spy mission was successful, but the pilots were forced to crash-land their fighter on the deck of an aircraft carrier, making them feel less than victorious. Slip Stream served on many other missions for the Joes before the team's shutdown in 1994. MUX History: Slip Stream was reinstated when the team was reformed. Slip Stream currently assigned to the Pit, and reports to Ace. For Christmas of 2010, everyone got pop-out Snake-in-a-can. In 2013 Slip Stream initiated a wave of pranks that irritated some Joes and amused and entertained the rest, especially Airtight. On the fourth of July, Nightlash, not paying attention to her flight systems, flew over Offut Air Force Base. Attempting to take advantage of the situation, she observed the Autobot Throttle and the Joe Pilot Slip Stream. However, her observations were interrupted when General Hawk arrived on-scene with his Skystriker XP-21F. The Decepticon was nearly destroyed, but not before shooting Slipstream in the back. In 2018, Hawk approved Slip Stream to learn ventriloquism. Primus help us all. OOC Notes On the MUX, Slip Stream has been promoted to Captain. When his parents retired, they moved east. Logs /Posts 2001 * "Khan and Snake-Eyes" 2009 * August 25 - "Party at Slipstream's!": Air Raid crashes a G.I. Joe party * September 7 - "Tsunami Hits Florida" - Geothermic disturbances off the coast of Florida threaten its eastern coastline. Given early enough warning by Typhoon, the Autobots and G.I. Joe pitch in to help, minimizing damages and loss of life. December 06 - Brief Report I got a call over the airwaves saying that a Decepticon was seen over California Airspace. Being in the area I responded and exchanged blunt opinions with the hoser. He started to run off after Scarlett came to assist as he was doing some real damage. Ace escorted me to Denver AFB, where I stayed until the snowstorm passed. Heading back to the Pit now. Slipstream out. December 21 - Over Kill's Bloody Christmas Over Kill attacks the Wright-Patterson Air Force Base December 31 - Holiday Snake Party To: Command From: Slipstream Subject: Holiday Snake Party On approval from the top dogs, Lowdown, Temera, myself, Lifeline and... a few others showed up for the Baroness' holiday Christmas party in New York City. Nothing happened that would've been bad for either side, aside from one of our own guys 'imitating' Over Kill by tossing a dead BAT onto the stage. But no shots were fired, though a few glasses were knocked over. They put on a good PR show that's for sure. I didn't stay long myself, but I did see several top Snakes there, though Cobra Commander still seems to be missing. I caught sight of Destro and allegedly a few of his own mooks were present as well. I think that Lowdown or Temera would have more information, and Snapdragon as well on my way back out. 2010 Jan 06 - Report: Blood Delivery : ;Typewritten to: Joe Command and lifeline From: Slip Stream. Body: Flew to Chicago and back today to pick up the blood from our donors that they got there, after some exercise with Beach Head and Sargent Slaughter. On the way back, got ambushed by a lone Rattler, black in coloration - odd for them. Pilot never said a word, not even when he got some LUCKY hits in on me. Nearly took me down. He followed me partways back to the pit, but flew off when some sky jockeys showed up to help me out. Got back in one piece with Scarlett's blood, though the Conquest is toast. Going to need to request a day or two off to recover from this though. Slipstream out. Jan 12 - report from Sgt MacPherson To: GI Joe Command: From: Sgt. MacPHerson (ooc - Greenshirt) Re: Louisiana shipment attack. Last night at 21:00 hours in Smalltown, Louisiana, a possible Cobra Hydro-viper attacked a dockside shipment while Captain Slipstream was doing some investigation (the details of which were not revealed to me at this time) there with some parts that had come through not long ago. It was the Captain himself who saw the Viper in the water before he was attacked. I'd estimate the Viper to be at least seven feet tall if not more - we had floodlights on the waters but we're still attempting to salvage the security footage for a positive ID on the man. Our own guards responded quickly but the Viper disabled the Captain and blew up several of the crates, destroying the dock, injuring twelve and killing two. We got the fires under control, and the supplies were nonessential uniform supplies destined for the Pit. The Viper then fled in the water and though our boats tracked him, we lost him in the Gulf of Mexico. The Captain was retrieved during the rescue operations, sustaining severe injuries to his right upper torso and ribcage and right leg. He was quickly airlifted to the New Orleans hospital before being transferred to the PIT once stable. The others injured are all stable. Investigations as to how the Viper got into the secured storage areas is ongoing. Sgt Macpherson signing off. OOC - attached is Slippys' medical report as well as a few photos and other descriptions of Crush Depth. Jan 20 - Vector Data TO: ALL GI JOE From: Slip Stream. Data: While online, I ended up talking briefly to Over Kill with the internet connection from my Ipod G3. Turns out Vectors are afraid of fire extinguishers, the noise and the foam. Also, Vector Thirteen is not as stupid as he seems. He just plays stupid to fool Over Kill and the others. Slip Stream out. May 17 - Incident in Kansas While doing flight duties around Kansas I found myself in the parking lot of a mall getting fresh air, when a Decepticon decided to show up. After-action studies shows that it's a Sweep *Picture of a sweep here*. He slashed my car up and questioned me on the otherworldly clones. I told him I hadn't seen any for a while, but that I /did/ see his clone. He was pretty angry to hear this. He asked me where it went, and I told him Cobra Island. Heheh. Slip Stream out. June 8 - A Parting Gift Scarlett has been off the Grid for a Week, using Snake-Eyes' Cabin as a place to get her mind straight. Who should show up, but the Ninja Master himself... A short chat, with a breakup and than, an unexpected twist... 2011 Mar 15 - Temporary Reprive by Destro I'm out in Washington DC helping with the cleanup, and I got in touch with Destro - convinced him to leave off the disasters for 48 hours (OOC - 24 hours from the time of this posting roughly). Not sure where his girlfriend is. I have a few ideas though I'm gonna lead on up to. Slipstream out 2013 Jul 02 - Never leave your Wifi Unpassworded ---- Something very... startling has happened at the Pit. A lot of the Joes have been volunteering and using a new Joe app built by Dial Tone, allowing them to track where they check in/out and so forth around the joe base, as well as up to date information on if they want to sign something out, etc... So far, not very useful really unless you're a scientist observing the feeding and migration habits of soldiers. Today though, it started when Lt. Falcon stepped out of the washroom, and his phone loudly played a victory fanfare. It seemed almost at random, but other locations around the Pit flagged in said App had music of its' own - stepping into the medical bay replayed a voice clip of the Emergency Medical Hologram from Star Trek: Voyager. The washroom had a victory fanfare, and General Hawks' office had the March of the Empire from Star Wars. The mess hall, meanwhile, played the Cantina music and the off duty lounge had 'All that Jazz' from the musical Chicago. Some seemed more generalized, while others seemed deliberately built for certain individuals (And indeed, some individuals only got certain sounds.) July 03 - "Party at the Pit" The Joes are having a barbecue! Jul 07 - Decepticon over Offut *typewritten* The other day I had just finished some 'public relations' with one of the Autobots, the one known as Encore. Nice guy. Good paint job. Excellent flyer by the way. After he dropped me off, I was called to the south gate of OFfut airforce base because another Autobot known as Throttle wanted to speak to General Hawk. Being a little sneaky and not saying I was outright a Joe at first, I asked his business, and relayed the answer to Hawk. But anything further was interrupted as what we thought was a Night Raven turned out to be a Decepticon. Throttle opened fire, and I alerted the base. General Hawk responded fast, and between the three of us - I helped out too! ... until the Decepticon shot me, lol - we convinced the Decepticon to leave or be KOed. They chose KOing and Hawk I believe got the last shot. Afterwards, Spike Witwicky arrived with a Geralk Autobot - I think his name was Jetfire? Who was kind enough to fly us further into Offut where I was brought into the Pitt medical bay. Not sure if the Autobots know this is where the PIT is... I didnt tell them. Hawk can fill you in no doubt on where the Decepticon is. I'm going back to sleep now. Jul 16 - The Pit: BOMBED! In the dead of night at a curious time when the cameras 'blinked' for a short pre-set time, something happened in the bowels of the PIT base.. When the tank crews got up in the morning to see to their vehicles, not one, but THREE of the MOBATs were now covered in large pink knitted yarn cozies, with pompoms hanging off the barrels and some quite lovely shades of pink. Curiously, those who look into it will see that in the past few week, a certain pilot has been receiving a LOT of private packages from all over the world, all of them relatively lightweight with ladies' names on them. July 29 - "Ace Awakens" Ace finally awakes after his savage beating from Major Bludd. August 04 - Chocolate Beer Ace and Slip Stream converse while Ace recovers from his beating by Major Bludd. October 10 - "Slipstream takes Ace to lunch!" Ace and Slip Stream banter at the base. 2016 * March 25 - "Party in the medbay!" - Autobots and humans gather in the medbay. Players Slip Stream was played by horsetuna. Gallery slips3.jpg slips1.jpg slips2.jpg slips4.jpg slips5.jpg Preferred Vehicles * Conquest X-30 (1986 - 2003) * Thunderwing Jet (2004) * Conquest X-30 (2008) References * Action Figure @YoJoe.com * Filecard @YoJoe.com Category:Inactive Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Air Force Category:GI Joe Pilots